


Innocent puppy and horny wolves

by Baekhyunee_baby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhyunee_baby/pseuds/Baekhyunee_baby
Summary: Innocent Baekhyun is a shy new student in a school which is ruled by eleven rich boys.Whatever they want they will get it. What if they wanted to have Baekhyun.The eleven possessive beasts are obsessed with the shy puppy.What will happen to little baek?( Kinda dark story )
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Byun Baekhyun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

"New school New friends yahh!!"

Baekhyun yelled catching the attention of his brooding neighbours. He is so excited for new school. The new school is for rich people only but luckily Baekhyun got the scholarship.He began to walk to his school with skip in his steps. 

Baekhyun is an orphan. He have to work hard to pay school fees and rent for his lousy house. Now he can save some money for college because of the scholarship. He studied hard to get this scholarship. He will study good and go to nice collage.

' Exo High '

Baekhyun stood there like a dumb puppy. This school is so huge. Everything about the school screamed rich. Baekhyun felt like he didn't belong there. The parking lot is filled with expensive cars he only seen in television. 

' Now where to go. What if i got lost '

Baekhyun is confused. Since the school is so big he is scared of getting lost. He looked around pitifully, hoping someone would help this poor puppy. But no one paid attention to the little boy.

Suddenly he got more scared when he saw group of boys staring at him. They are giving him evil looks while undressing him with their eyes. They even smirked at him and licked their lips. 

' why these things always happening to me?'

These kind of attentions are not new to him. Even in his old school many boys gave him these kind of looks. 

But he being a innocent one, he thought they hated him. But the boys are enchanted by his cute looks. The puppy's skin is so soft and white. His little form is slender and alluring. They couldn't help but lust after him. 

Baekhyun quickly moved out of their stares and hide behind a tree. There is no point roaming here and there. He have to ask someone. Determined to ask someone he moved out of his hiding place.

Baekhyun shrieked loudly when he nearly got trampled by a large group of girls. Those girls rushed to the gate while shouting loudly.

"Omg they are here"

"Oppa please look at me!"

"Oppa look so good today"

"Bitch he is mine"

"I am the one that is going to marry him!"

"No it's me"

Baekhyun laughed loudly when he saw them fighting with eachother. Those boys must be rich and good looking. They even arrived in very expensive cars. He also wants to look at them but the crowd is so huge.

Since he is little he can't see them moreover he don't want to get crushed by crazy fan girls.

Baekhyun sighed sadly. He wanted someone to guide him but everyone is busy ogling the eleven boys. Grumbling at them Baekhyun decided to sit somewhere since his little legs are hurting due to roaming around the school.

Baekhyun saw someone coming in the direction of him. The boy is of his same height and looked like a cute bunny. He seemed harmless and gentle. So Baekhyun decided ask him to help him.

"Hello! I am new here. Can you help me find the office, please"

Baekhyun gave him his famous rectangular smile and looked at him with hopeful puppy eyes.

Baekhyun's eyes widened when he saw the boy smirking at him evily. The gentlness on his face disappeared and replaced with a hungry look.

' oh no! This one is a evil bunny '

He decided to run away from him but his ways are blocked by eleven boys. Even though they are handsome, the look in their eyes are scaring him.

suddenly murmurs broke out of the whole school

"Why is he talking to our oppa"

"Get away from our oppa you little bitch"

"Wow he is so cute"

Baekhyun grew more confused and scared. He didn't do anything wrong. He only asked for directions. Seeing the scared look on the boy, they cooed at him. The sight is too cute to handle.

" Well well what do we have here?"

"A very cute little puppy"

Forgive me for bad grammar


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well What do we have here?"

"A very cute puppy"

Baekhyun looked at the eleven boys who is giving him heated looks. He gulped heavily. He thought they hated him because he is poor.

' are they going to bully me?'

"Are you lost puppy?" A tall boy asked while smirking at him.

"Y..yes i was new to school. I don't know where office is. Can you help me?" Baekhyun gave them his puppy eyes making them melt. He looked so cute they couldn't help but aww at him. They wanted to pinch his soft cheeks and kiss his pouty pink lips But they masked their feelings and glared at him hatefully.

"Do you know who we are?"

"How dare you order us!!" When they started to yell at him, he began to shake with fear.

"S.. sorry i dont know who you are. Please forgive me.. i am sorry" hearing his sweet voice they shivered with pleasure. His voice is enough for them to get a hard on. They so want to have him.They want to possess his sweet body and soul. 

" I will ask someone, forgive me" Baekhyun bowed to them and began to leave but his thin arms are grabbed by a strong hand.

"Hey let my hand go" he struggled to release his hand from the iron grip of the boy. The boy is so strong compared to his weak self.

"What's the rush baby boy? You didn't even introduce yourself to us"

"If i introduce myself, would you let me go" Baekhyun asked them with hopeful look.

"Ofcourse baby bun"

Believing them he decided to introduce himself and leave soon. He don't want to remain in their presence anymore.

" I am Byun Baekhyun. New transfer student. Can i go now"

"My my why are you rushing. You want to get away from us that badly"

Baekhyun whimpered pitifully at them. 

"Shit! Baby don't make that sound. Or you will find yourself in bad situation"

Suddenly a tall boy with western feature came to him, " boys he is new here, don't trouble him, anyway I am Wu yifan, you can call me Kris. President of student council"

Then he pointed his fingers at other boys " They are members of student council, Kim junmeyon, Park chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Yixing, Kim minseok, Kim jongdae, Kim jongnin, Oh sehun and xi Tao"

' They are in student council but they bully new students' Baekhyun thought with distaste.

"We will take you to the office. Come on little puppy" Baekhyun shrinked when chanyeol put his arms around him. When he looked at chanyeol he smirked at him. Getting angry he swatted chanyeol's hand away but chanyeol grabbed him more firmly.

"Don't ever try to get away from us" he threatened Baekhyun with deep dark voice making the petit boy tremble with fear.

' Student council room '

Didn't they say, they will get him to office. Why would they have to bring him here. Before Baekhyun could confront them they pushed him into the room.

( I am trying my best. Please voice out your thoughts so that i can improve myself)


	3. Chapter 3

"please leave me alone"

A petit figure trembled with fright at the sight of eleven boys who is obsessed with him.

"Baby boy we can't do that! You belong to us"

Baekhyun don't know what he did to capture the attention of the eleven boys. They are filthy rich while he is poor. They are members of student council while he is a new student. They are bullies while he is a victim.

He entrapped their heart. His innocent and cute gestures made them slave to him. They crave for him. They want him to belong to them. They love him to the point of madness. They want to capture him. They want to devour him until Baekhyun become theirs. Theirs to love, to cherish, to devour


	4. Chapter 4

Before Baekhyun would say anything they pushed him into the room.

Baekhyun tried to run but they locked the room.

"I need to get to the office"

"Why baby bun" kai asked while walking over to him, but Baekhyun moved away from him.

"I n..need get my schedule.p..please let me go"

"Schedule huh? Yixing make a call to the principal and order him to get baekhyun's schedule. Tell him bring it to our room" Kris spoke with authority.

Baekhyun looked shocked. ' _Who are they? They are even ordering the principal'_

Baekhyun gulped fearfully. Whoever these boys are, they are much more powerful than little Baekhyun.

"Now the problem is over, let's chat little puppy" chanyeol smiled at him.

"Welcome to the student council dear Baekhyunee" Suho said while spreading his hands as if he expected Baekhyun to go and hug him.

"No no no.. i need to go"

Before Baekhyun could flee someone grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Baekhyun looked at the small guy who grabbed him. It was kyungsoo. He looked same height as Baekhyun but the boy is so strong than him. The cute boy easily overpowered the little puppy.

"Don't underestimate me puppy. I am much stronger than you think"

Baekhyun winced when kyungsoo tightened his arms around him.

"Leave the poor boy kyungsoo" xiumin smiled at him but Baekhyun turned away from him. Xiumin pouted at This.

When kyungsoo released him, Baekhyun ran to the near by corner and looked around the room. The room is so lavish. Baekhyun never seen a fine room like this. This one room is lot bigger than his loosy house. The room is littered with so many antiques. Baekhyun is sure those antiques are costlier than his entire life.

He looked around the room for a escape route but the boys surrounded them, blocking all route.

Seeing the cornered puppy they smiled evily at him. God! Baekhyun looked so cute and enticing. This little being is practically killing them with his cuteness.

" Please don't bully me" Baekhyun started to cry.

_' fuck! His crying is also beautiful'_

"Aww don't cry baby boy.. we won't bully you yet.." sehun smirked while pressing the 'Yet'.

"Ofcourse we will bully you. We will bully you until you succumb yourself to us" luhan said obsessively.

Suddenly the door opened. Chen bought baekhyun's schedule before closing the door on the principal's face.

"Here is our little puppy's schedule" Chen dangled it before his eyes. Tao grabbed it, inspecting his schedule before commenting..

"I think we need to change many things in this schedule. Scholarship student huh?"

"Expected from his cheap clothes" kai said while gazing at his Gucci shoes.

This comment made him feel hurt. He know his poor status but they don't need to say it to his face. Without his permission tears stumbled from his swollen eyes.

Seeing his hurt expression they can feel their heart breaking. They don't want to hurt him like this.

"Baby boy we didn't meant to hurt you.. that comment was unexpected and not my intention dear" kai tried to comfort him.

"Little puppy i will pamber you with so many Gucci products" Tao proudly stated.

But Baekhyun don't want any of this. He is content with his poor but happy life. He just wanted to leave.

"I want to go... please let me go"

They sighed but smirked naughtily at him.

"If you kiss us, we will let you go"


	5. Chapter 5

"If you kiss us, we will let you go"

Baekhyun looked shocked. They eleven boys leered at him like a hungry wolves. Baekhyun looked at them like a innocent prey.

His puppy eyes watered and his pouty lips began to wobble. 

"Come on baby, we are waiting" sehun made kissing signs at him.

"I don't want to kiss you.. please let me leave" Baekhyun pleaded with them. His voice wavering with fright and humiliation.

"Come on dear, you are going to be late for your classes" the Bunny like boy who Baekhyun assumed as Suho said.

" Well i don't want to be late for first day of school, what a tardy student" Tao whispered naughtily.

"May be we should cancel scholarship since someone is late for his first class" Kris threatened him with a sinister grin.

"No!! No no please.. don't cancel the scholarship" baekhyun's crying face didn't made them change their decision.

Baekhyun didn't had his first kiss. He always wanted to share his first kiss with his special someone not with these perverted boys.

" Please..it's my first kiss"

The boys cooed at him. Their puppy is pure as snow. His innocence is making them want to conquer him. They want to taint him.

" Don't be sad puppy, you can kiss our cheeks" kyungsoo said with mature tone, not minding disbelieving looks he got by others.

Baekhyun thought for a moment and decided to kiss them and leave this place.

"O..ok" Baekhyun finally shuttered.

Hearing his reply the smiled. They showed him their cheeks waiting for his soft pink lips.

Baekhyun ceased his crying and kissed them all. He wants to rinse his mouth, but he will do it later.

Finally he kissed them all with heavy heart. Though Baekhyun looked sad the boys looked like they got some precious treasure.

For the boys, they felt heaven. The moment his lips touched them they are on cloud nine. They so want to slam him into the wall and ravish him. But their puppy is so innocent for that. They have to wait.

Chanyeol picked baekhyun's cheap bag and motioned for him " follow me baby boy, i will take you to your first class"

Baekhyun followed like a obedient puppy ignoring the perverted looks thrown on his way.

Whenever a boys would look at Baekhyun, chanyeol glared and growled at them making them scramble away. They don't want to face wrath of the student council.

Finally chanyeol bought him to his class. 

" Behave. Don't get close to anyone"

With final warning chanyeol left him. Even after he left him Baekhyun can feel fear coursing through his veins.

Baekhyun sighed before entering into his first class.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun entered the classroom with timid steps. Everyone stopped their chatting and stared at the shy boy.Baekhyun swallowed heavily and began to play with his bag straps. He felt like a alien creature. He looked down at his feet when they started to whisper about him.

" New student huh?"

" Seems like a scholarship student"

"He is poor and nerd too"

"But he is pretty cute"

"What's your name pretty boy"

" He must be a good fuck"

Baekhyun's eyes threatened to spill tears but the teacher entered the classroom and silenced them. He looked at nearly crying Baekhyun and smiled at him. To say, he took pity on Baekhyun. This school is hell for poor student like Baekhyun. Those rich kids will tramble him, they will took advantage of him. He hoped Baekhyun will survive here.

"Oh! You must be the new student. Please introduce yourself"

Baekhyun sighed a little with relief when he saw the teacher is a kind guy. He smiled and looked at the class with little confidence.

" I am Byun Baekhyun. Please take care of me"

Soon the class broke into series of murmurs

"Cutie, why don't you come to my home?"

"Pretty ass, i would like to tap that"

"SILENCE!"

The teacher yelled angrily before moving his gaze to Baekhyun who is staring at the floor nervously.

" Mr Byun you can sit next to Taeyong. Taeyong raise your hand"

Baekhyun smiled when he saw a friendly looking guy waving at him enthusiastically. He moved beside him and gave him a small wave.

" I am Taeyong. Your new best friend."

"Thanks for being my first friend here. I am really scared about this school. Everyone is so rich here. But they are snobby. Are you like that too?" Baekhyun pouted at him

Taeyong smiled fondly at baekhyun's innocence. Moreover baekhyun's cute antics made him want to pinch his soft cheeks.

"No i am not like that. I hate being snobby"

Baekhyun smiled before giving him puppy eyes

" You won't bully me, right?"

"No i would never bully you and i won't let anyone bully you too. You are my friend. Aren't ya?"

Baekhyun happily yelped at him. He is exited that he got a new friend. 

"Yes. I am your friend. So treat me good"

Taeyong chuckled before ruffling baekhyun's fluffy brown hair. Taeyong knows that he have to protect Baekhyun, no matter what. He won't let anyone harm this little innocent puppy.

"SLAP"

Everyone froze and looked shocked. Taeyong's hand that is petting baekhyun's head was slapped away. Baekhyun whimpered with fear at the sight of his new tormentors.

It was the student council. They looked furious. They glared at Taeyong with vengeance. Then their eyes moved to the shivering puppy. Their eyes screamed mad possessiveness and poorly suppressed obsession.

"How dare you touch our puppy?"

( I will try to update soon and try to correct my errors. Support me)


	7. Chapter 7

"How dare you touch our puppy"

Everyone hawked at them with open mouths. Even the teacher looked at them disbelieving looks.

First the student council suddenly barged into their class unannounced. Then they claimed the new student as their puppy.

It's all are new to them. The teacher cleared his throat to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Hmm..you are disturbing my class"

The teacher trembled with fright when eleven pair of angry eyes landed on him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, you can continue" the teacher's voice wavered with extreme fear.

Baekhyun gasped lowly. What kind of school is this. Why everyone is scared of the student council. Even the principal and teachers. How powerful these boys are? _' Am in trouble?'_

One thing is sure for Baekhyun. He don't want to mess with those powerful boys. He wants to maintain distance from them. He don't want any trouble. He is here to study and get good grades.

Baekhyun looked down when the boys looked at his direction. He prayed for them to leave soon. He is scared as hell. His legs are already trembling.

"Why are you touching him?" The glared at Taeyong. Their eyes vicious and threatening. Taeyong looked at them with confused gaze

"Why can't i touch him. He is my friend"

Suddenly luhan grabbed his shirt

" Listen boy, don't touch him. Don't try to befriend him. Stay away from him"

The whole class looked at Baekhyun fearfully. Baekhyun is sure he is not going to get any friend soon. He hoped Taeyong will remain as his friend.

"No"

The answer shocked everyone even the student council looked shocked. But their look soon changed into angry. How dare this Taeyong say no to them.

"What did you say little boy?" Chanyeol screamed at him with fire in his eyes. He wished he could burn this Taeyong with fire.

" I said no! Baekhyun is my friend. I won't stay away from him!" Taeyong said confidently. Baekhyun smiled at Taeyong with grateful look. He liked how Taeyong stood up for him. He didn't ignore him like others. Soon his appreciation turned into despair when sehun punched Taeyong in the face.

"How dare you bastard. He belongs to us!!" 

Soon kai and Tao joined sehun to beat Taeyong. The others looked at the wounded Taeyong with smirk.

Baekhyun can't stay silent and watch his only friend getting beaten up because of him. He went to them and pleaded to let Taeyong go.

"Please stop!!. Don't hurt him! I am at fault here"

He tried to stop sehun's fist but sehun is more powerful than him. He pushed Baekhyun into Kris's arms. Kris grabbed the petit boy and restrained him.

He looked at kris with pleading gaze but the boy only smiled at him evily.

"Please let him go... I will do whatever you want"

Hearing this the student council's face brightened. Kris stopped the punching session with wave of his hand. Now their attention turned to the innocent boy who is shaking like a leaf.

" Everything we say huh?" Kai asked with perverted leer. Baekhyun nodded slowly.

"Poor puppy.. he don't know what he is getting himself into" kyungsoo taunted him.

Chanyeol grabbed the boy's chin and made him look at his unforgiving gaze

" tell everyone, you belong to us. Then we will let him go"

Baekhyun stood there silently. He didn't belong to them. Who are they to claim him. His silence rewarded with a kick to taeyong's stomach. Taeyong whimpered in pain.

"No.. please don't hurt him"

"We are waiting baby baek. My hands are itching to punch someone" Suho flexed his fist.

Baekhyun looked at his bloodied friend. He is barely concious. He don't want to add more pain to him . With little voice he muttered

" I belong to them"


	8. Chapter 8

" I belong to them"

"Loudly baby boy" xiumin asked while stroking baekhyun's head like a puppy.

" I BELONG TO THEM"

Baekhyun looked down in shame as he saw them smirking at him.

" Did you all hear what he just said!" kyungsoo asked while giving heated glare to every students.

They all nodded their head fearfully. They know they should not mess with kyungsoo. That boy is a devil even though his physic is small.

Luhan enveloped the sobbing puppy in his arms before placing his head on baekhyun's head

"This boy is ours! He belongs to us! So you all better stay away from him"

With a last warning they left him alone with his own misery. After the student council left some boys took Taeyong to the infirmary. He hoped Taeyong would get well soon.

Soon murmurs started go around the school

" What a whore! He obviously seduced them"

" I heard he is an orphan"

" No wonder he get into this elite school. He slept with them to get admission"

Baekhyun cried silently. He worked hard to achieve this scholarship. He studied day and night. He is not a cheap guy or whore. Their words deeply hurted him. He knows he is not welcomed in this school but they don't have to talk bad about him.

_Lunch hour_

This school is hell. That's what Baekhyun thought after emerging from his history class. Everywhere he went those rumors followed him. All girls gave him stingy stare while boys gave him perverted stare.

Baekhyun is hungry but he don't want to eat with other students. Sure they will bully him. He don't have heart to hear anymore hurtful words. He was searching for a place to sit and eat peacefully when a strong arm landed on his shoulder.

"Our little puppy"

It was chanyeol and Chen. They started to drag him somewhere. Baekhyun wanted to stop them but he is too scared of them. He cursed his weak self.

Soon they arrived at their destination. Baekhyun started to Shiver when he got the name board

" STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM"

"No..no i dont want to go inside. Let me go"

" You don't have a choice baby boy"

With that they dragged him into the room and locked the door. Baekhyun tried to open the door but it's requires password.

" Chill baby boy we just want to have lunch with you" lay said while waiting for Baekhyun to calm down.

That's when Baekhyun looked at the table. He gasped at the sight. Every food looked delicious and expensive. Baekhyun knows he would never get to eat those food. He swallowed his hunger. He has pride.

"Grrrr" they all smirked when baekhyun's stomach growled loudly. Baekhyun blushed heavily. He blamed his stomach for calling for food.

Kai smirked and dragged Baekhyun to his lap. Baekhyun started to struggle but kai pinched his thigh making the little boy Yelp loudly.

"Just eat baby.. come i will feed you"

Suho took a spoon and tried to feed his favourite puppy but the boy refused to open his mouth. Suho sighed disappointingly and threatened the shivering puppy

"Either you eat now or i will eat you instead"

Baekhyun's little eyes widened before taking the food via Suho hand. He began to munch cutely making them coo at the sight. This puppy is too cute and fluffy.

While grumbling to himself Baekhyun finished the food. The food is so delicious but what he hated was fed by them. God gave him two hands to eat but they refused to let him eat by himself. And sitting in someone's lap is so humiliating for him.

"Let's go baby boy.. we want you to do something for us" they dragged him into another room.

Baekhyun stopped himself when he saw a large bed in the middle of the room. He screamed when Kris suddenly pushed him into the bed. Baekhyun started to cry when he saw them advancing towards him with dark lust filled gaze.

What is going to happen to him.....


	9. Chapter 9

He screamed when Kris suddenly pushed him into the bed. Baekhyun started to cry when he saw them advancing towards him with dark lust filled gaze.

What is going to happen to him.....

"Please leave me..."  
Baekhyun sobbed pitifully. Tears flowed from his gentle eyes. His pretty face showed fear and despair. But the look only fueled their lust.

"L...let me go.. "

His begging voice irked their raging manliness. Their dicks perked at the sweet voice. Even in his saddened state the puppy boy looked cute and delicious, making the wolves hungry with lust.

"Strip baby boy!!"

Kyungsoo ordered while staring at baekhyun with lustful dark eyes. Baekhyun grew more scared. How he is going to save his virtue from these horny wolves.

"Come on puppy. Take of your clothes"  
Suho licked his lips at the thought of baekhyun being naked.

"We want to look at your beautiful body"  
Kai licked his lips.

"N..no I don't want to..."

Luhan huffed angrily before moving near to the sobbing boy.   
He grabbed his little face harshly, making baekhyun cry out in pain.

" you will do it!! If we want you to do something, you will do it  
A puppy must obey his masters"

Baekhyun began to tremble like a leaf.  
"I want to go...please"

"Sure you can baby. If you didn't strip, you can go away from this school, permanently"  
Xiumin threatened while giving dirty smirk to baekhyun.

"You can say goodbye to your scholarship too"  
Tao smiled with mirth.  
They know how much education meant to that boy.  
So they will threaten him using that education.

They want to make him submit to them. They want to claim his body and soul. And they will make it happen by any means. Even hurting the pitiful puppy.

"I worked hard for this scholarship. Please let me study in peace. I won't disturb you again"

They inwardly sighed. They controlled them self from going to the boy and hug him to comfort him. But they have to do this. So that their puppy will obey them.

"Don't force me to cancel your scholarship"  
Kris said while giving hard stare to the crying figure.

Baekhyun only cried more. He studied hard for this. He deserved the scholarship. But they are going to strip it off him. If he choose his studies, he will lose himself.

"Well you can say bye to your scholarship"

Chanyeol picked his phone. He started to dial number but stopped himself when he saw Baekhyun unbuttoning his shirt. 

" Good choice puppy "  
They smiled at him.

Baekhyun with trembling hands took of his shirt, showing his milky upper body. The student council's forgot to breath at the sight of pale naked body.

The puppy's skin looked smooth and milky white. It looked like baby's skin. When they saw two pink nipples perched on the snow white skin, they couldn't help but get hungry.  
They so wanted to eat that puppy.

"You look delicious baby boy"  
Lay gave naughty smirk to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hide his nakedness when he saw the boys devouring his innocent body with lustful eyes. The boys growled loudly when baekhyun's little hands covered their pleasure view.

"Uncover yourself baek. Your body is ours"  
Sehun growled with raw possession.

" come on baby boy, remove those pants too."  
Chen's patience is long gone by now.

" I want to see little baek "  
Suho practically pounced on the innocent boy.

Baekhyun swallowed his man pride and took off his pants along with his boxers as the boys instructed him. He closed his eyes tightly. He don't want to watch their lustful gaze scrolling around his body.

For the boys this is the beautiful sight they have ever seen.  
Naked Baekhyun is their dream come true. They looked at baekhyun's little manhood and smirked.

"Look how cute your little sick"  
Chanyeol. Couldn't help but fan over his little manhood.

"Its so pink and cute. I could eat it"  
Kai moved near him but baekhyun stopped him.

" please don't touch me" Baekhyun whimpered.

The boys chuckled at baekhyun's cute whimper. They are crazy for their baby boy.

" we won't touch you, but you will touch yourself "

" come on baby puppy. Give us good show"

Baekhyun's disobedience irked them.

" either you touch yourself or   
we will make you run around, naked "

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this platform, please support me.


End file.
